the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Inuzuka
'Approval' 7/3/18 16 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' "He who controls others may be powerful, but he who has mastered himself is mightier still." - ''Lao Tzu Kana is not ''strikingly beautiful, nor does she put much effort into attempting to improve her appearance, though she is not unattractive either. She feels that a true Shinobi shouldn't require powders or paint to be effective, though she does proudly boast the striking crimson markings of her clan on her cheeks. From the scalp to the tips'', her hair had waves that faded into coarse, spiky ends; an unruly, messy style most efficient for battle. Her dark green eyes are reminiscent of moss and the colors of the deep forest, which popped rather nicely against her rough and rather freckled tan skin. She has overdeveloped canines (which make for a ''very sharp smile). She is 18 years old and a bit below average in height, standing at about 5'3". Her favorite outfits have become looser and more traditional; For day to day wear, she prefers dark, loose dresses. She wears a necklace of what seems to be the teeth of animals. She ties her headband loosely around her hips. She also has a rather large bust, one that she generally tries to pay no mind to or simply bind down entirely, finding the irritatingly feminine trait to be a hindrance without any real function or purpose. She plays it down with loose clothing, though it doesn't always work. She has been known to break the hands and noses of grabby, entitled men, always rightfully placing the fault on them. Since becoming a member of the Military Police, Kana has adopted their unique uniform as her most frequently worn articles. The outfit consists of black tactical pants paired with a thin, black long-sleeved turtleneck, water-resistant and breathable. Black calf-high boots with the ends of her trousers tucked into the sides were typical worn by the higher ups, as they are a stark difference from normal shinobi footwear. Kana liked how they felt, and though she disliked shoes, these particular shoes made her feel powerful. Although she would have preferred a black tactical vest to complete her uniform, her flak jacket is a deep, dark blue with the typical Uzumaki swirl stitched into the back, matching the two on her upper arms, and a patch on the front declaring her affiliation with the Military Police. It has extra pockets around the front and back, providing more space for weapons and sneaking food needed to keep themselves ready for anything (or anyone). She quite likes her uniform, and feels a little better every time she puts it on. She much prefers to be barefoot, and will ditch her shoes any chance she gets. One of her favorite feelings is grass between her toes, outdone only by the joy she felt when leaping into a cool river with Shiro on a hot day. Despite her love of the water, bathing in general is not her top priority, but she does enjoy a hot bath when its available. When not working, Kana enjoys practicing her Taijutsu, going on long runs with Shiro, exploring the forest, mending her family's clothing, and eating everything in sight, and also very secretly enjoys reading, her very secret and ultimate favorite genre being smutty romance novels. However, this is an aspect about Kana that she hides like her life depends on it, her perverse nature never leaving the darkness of her messy room. It is nigh impossible to see Kana without seeing Shiro, a large snow white wolf dog adorned with a perfect black circle of fur directly between his olive green eyes. On all fours, he is a bit taller than Kana, but his large and intimidating stature betrayed his normally friendly expressions and mannerisms. Shiro is much more personable than Kana, and although he is only capable of communicating with Kana herself, he does his best to ensure she is a contributing member of any group. Although he is very easy going, as far the Inuzuka ninken went, he is fiercely protective over Kana, and will never back down if he senses a threat to her well being. He is easy to manipulate by friends or people he knows, in the past having taken bribes of meat in exchange for various deeds, but he can also act dumb when he wants to or needs. Despite their differences, the intense bond and unbreakable loyalty between Kana and Shiro has protected them when it mattered most. Kana is a proud person with a large ego. She likes herself the way she is, and doesn't care about anyone's opinion but her own (and Shiro's). As a child, she was bullied about her clan and looks and hygiene relentlessly. Instead of trying to change herself for the other girls and boys, she decided to say 'f*ck it' and stay just how she was, both as an act of retaliation, and also personal choice. Eventually, people left her alone, and she learned to like it that way. As a result, she is very anti-social and difficult to get along with. She has a constant bone to pick with everyone, at least, when she's not staring daggers into nowhere (or at someone) in complete silence. Even before the bullying in her youth, Kana had always been feisty and combative, and nowadays tends to pick fights with others (especially men) who doubt her abilities and strength because of her gender or small stature (or if they're just an ass that needs a fist in their face). Although she doesn't always win, she is content knowing she got a blow or two in. She knows she's not a particularly powerful or awe-inspiring ninja, but she always puts 110% into every mission. Interacting with people has always been hard for her, and even since the academy she's clung to Shiro for companionship that she can't seem to manage with other people. Kana loves herself despite everything, but also knows that she looks sort of like a feral dog, so tries not to get her hopes up for anything in the way of friends or romance. She has a foul mouth and a stubborn attitude, which many have decried as crude and un-ladylike (a thought that only encouraged her bad language), though she was (mostly with her family) also quite caring, affectionate, and thoughtful. For the most part, she avoids people she is unacquainted with, even going so far as being outwardly hostile towards others attempting to engage her in any way (aside from children, the elderly, or superiors, of course). Kana has convinced herself that life is best lived with a close companion and nothing more, that anything or anyone else is just an annoyance or a distraction - or both. Themes * Werewolf Heart - Dead Man's Bones * Eyes On Fire (Zeds Dead Remix) - Blue Foundation * Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs 'Stats' (Total: 129) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 17 ' 'Chakra Levels: 17 ' 'Chakra Control: 18 ' 'Endurance: 17 ' '''CP: 125 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: '''Lightning Release Genin 2: Animal Companion Chunin: Poison Release Jonin: Taijutsu S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 16 Banked feats: 0 Animal Companion - ''Shiro, the Wolf Ninken Shiro is large wolf ninken the color of fresh snow, with a perfect circle of black fur centered between olive green eyes. He was born to a litter of ninken belonging to the Inuzuka family, and was introduced to Kana on her 5th birthday. When standing on all fours, he is taller than his (rather short) partner. Although he seems menacing due to his size and stature, he is actually the nicer of the pair. Stats (Total: 43) ''| Strength - 13 | Speed - 11 | Endurance - 12'' |'Banked: 1|' # Incredible Sense of Smell - The user has an incredible sense of smell. It is so great that the user can track scents, even if they are extremely far away, or covered in other heavy scents, such as smoke or dirt. # Four Legs Technique - This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. The user gains +3 to their Strength and Speed. CP # Passing Fang - The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. This can be increased to a 20/40 CP jutsu as a player progresses so they have offensive abilities when not fused with their companion. CP # Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed fusion - A Combination Transformation where man and beast become a single entity. They fuse into a two-headed representation of their companion. This fusion increases their size and power, almost large enough to stand on all fours comfortably next to a man. The entity can then attack from a short range at a great speed. (+6 Strength, Speed, and Endurance) 20CP/round # Beast Human Clone -''' This jutsu turns the ninja's companion into a an exact clone of the user. This means the clone has all the users base statistics. However, it is still incapable of using jutsu on it's own. 20CP # '''Fang Over Fang - Human and beast work in tandem to create ferocious spinning attacks at their chosen enemy or target. The animal companion must have previously had the beast clone used on it (Which is considered a separate action. So the clone has to have been made previous turns or use a multi-attack to do it all on the same turn) and then the two may "fuse" and use the attack. The to hit is calculated by the user's base str + CP/5 and damage done is solely user's strength + 1.5xCP 40CP Lightning Release # Lightning Whip Technique - By manipulating Lightning Chakra, the chakra takes the form of a 15 foot whip, this alone does not take much chakra, allowing the user to use it throughout the battle. 10/5CP # Lightning Style: Electrical Discharge - The user sends out lightning chakra all around his/her body as a defensive maneuver against oncoming physical attacks. The lightning is sustainable over a period of time but the user has to remain standing still. 10/5CP # Chidori - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. 20CP Poison Release # Poison Release: Rabies Rage - Forming chakra in the user's teeth and nails, the user expels a liquid that coats the surface of anything it touches. The poison has mild but debilitating effects such as lethargy and disorientation, as the poison heavily affects speed (-5SPD). 10CP # Poison Release: Smog - The user combines their chakra with chemicals coating their throat, resulting in a dangerous nerve toxin that is exhaled through the mouth, infecting and slowing the movements of the target(s) within a 15 foot radius. (-5SPD) 10CP (Multi-Target) Taijutsu # Dance of the Leaf - This stance focuses on extremely fast movements to dodge or block incoming attacks from the user's opponent by following the opponents movements closely just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. (+8 partial bonus to dodge 20cp/round) Boosts # Stat Boost (+Shiro) # Stat Boost (+Shiro) # Stat Boost (+Shiro) Other Equipment *(EP - 2) Basic Medkit *(EP - 3) Two Flash Bombs *(EP - 6) 2''' '''Chakra Pills *(EP - 3) Set of Kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 515000 * Ryo left: 515000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 110' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 3 7/3/18 Attack in the Night - 4QP/2000ryo 11/21/16 Bringing Down the Compound - 4QP/2000ryo 12/1/16 Birdbrains - 1QP/500ryo''' ' '''B-Rank: 3' 09/26/16 Death Exam - 2QP/1000Ryo 11/14/16 Finding the Compound - 4QP/2000ryo 11/16/16 Voice in the Woods - 4QP/2000ryo''' ' '''C-Rank: 4' 08/26/16 Squad 2! Around the Back! - 4QP/2000ryo 09/11/16 Mission to Suna - 4QP/2000ryo 10/01/16 Skirmish in the Land of Rivers - 3QP/1500ryo 10/28/16 An Arms Race - 4QP/2000ryo D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 18 07/17/16 At the Konoha Library - 1QP/500ryo 07/25/16 This is a leash free zone!- 9QP/4500ryo (9QP Taken, Cap) 07/29/16 Thanks For Making Me a Fighter - 1QP/500ryo Dev. (0QP Taken, Cap) 08/03/16 Beach Party!! [AU Filler] - 1QP/500ryo 08/23/16 My Bad Reputation - 6QP/3000ryo 08/23/16 I Need The Company - 2QP/1000ryo 08/31/16 Scar Tissue - 6QP/3000ryo 09/14/16 Inside Out - 4QP/3000ryo (2QP Taken, Cap) 09/14/16 Flea Season - 6QP/3000ryo (6QP Taken, Cap) 09/15/16 Konoha Squad 3: Introductions [Kana, Yumi, and Kyo] - 3QP/1500ryo (0QP Taken, Cap) 09/26/16 The Cruel One - 9QP/4500ryo (6QP Taken, Cap) 09/30/16 Discipline, Leadership, Loyalty - 1QP/500ryo (1QP Taken, Cap) 10/9/16 Chasing Fireflies - 1QP/500ryo Dev. 10/19/16 Puppypalooza! - 2QP/1000ryo 10/29/16 Peace and Quiet... Almost. (Kana Inuzuka) - 3QP/1500ryo 11/6/16 Reckless Serenade 8QP/4000ryo 11/9/16 What if I did... (Kana Inuzuka) - 5QP/2500ryo 11/9/16 Full Moon [Kōkatsuna] - 5QP/2500ryo (4QP Taken, Cap) 11/19/16 Let's Do This! (Kana Inuzuka) - 5QP/2500ryo (4QP Taken, Cap) 11/28/16 Are You Happy Now? - 1QP/500ryo Dev. 12/4/16 Back to Basics [Mayaku] - 9QP/4500ryo (8QP Taken, Cap) 'History and Story' Kana has lived a relatively normal life, as far as the life a Shinobi allows. Her mother, Kizashi, is a well-respected kunoichi, while her father tends to an animal supply store/herbarium. She also has 5 sisters, as well as a now-deceased older brother named Koja, but he was lost in a skirmish on the outskirts of the city when Kana was 7. Although she excelled in the academy, graduating at 11, she was never able to really connect with her fellow classmates or teammates. As a result, she became reclusive and very aggressive towards anyone attempting to make her acquaintance, assuming all advances towards her, even strictly friendly ones, to be provocative acts. As she grew older and the rumors about her started to dissipate, Kana and Shiro simply stopped socializing, focusing instead solely on their daily practice. They hoped to one day be of use to the village, holding ranks that brought honor to her brother. The driving force of Kana's life is her love for her family and her unwavering loyalty to her clan. What she lacks in social graces with everyone else, she makes up for with warm affection and silly super rude and burn-tastic jokes in the comfort of her kin. She grew up hearing the stories of brave shinobi from the past that defeated even the most treacherous of foes, and now wants nothing more than to make her clan proud like in the old days. She's quite ambitious, unafraid to take what she’s earned or what rightfully belongs to her. She is also, however, humble, not claiming to be more than she is or acting like a show-off. She has a deeply ingrained sense of loyalty to the chain of command, and will not break it except under extremely unusual circumstances (or circumstances in which the one in power is abusing said power). This is one (of many) reasons that Kana joined the Military Police Force. Category:Character